


Nevermore

by Valpur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Mental Instability, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: E così erano rimasti soli. Hawke e Anders, eretici in fuga in una terra che bruciava per un conflitto inevitabile che avevano contribuito a far deflagrare.Tra di loro un amore sfregiato e pulsante, una ferita aperta... e l'ombra di parole non dette.Non ancora.La catena di silenzi che li imprigionava tintinnava a ogni passo, sempre più pesante.Alla fine si spezzò, com'era destino.





	

Era lì, in sospeso tra di loro.

Non c'era stato tempo per parlarne nei giorni immediatamente successivi alla fuga da Kirkwall – non con Fenris che lo guardava come se fosse appestato, non con gli occhi duri di Aveline piantati addosso o con Varric che orbitava attorno ad Hawke come un bulldog ringhiante.

Tutti pensavano che Hawke avesse bisogno di essere protetto, e Anders, dal profondo della sua disperazione, non se la sentiva davvero di dar loro torto.

Erano passate settimane prima che potesse accadere, prima che arrivasse la quiete.  
Solitudine che li avvolse come ombra quando, a uno a uno, i compagni se ne andarono per tornare alle proprie vite – o per crearsene una.

Varric era stato l'unico a stringergli la mano, nonostante tutto.

“Ehi, Blondie. Mi fai parlare con quell'altro?”

Anders aveva quasi sorriso.

“Ti sente, non c'è bisogno che...”

Si era trovato con una grossa mano stretta attorno alla gola – una mano da arciere e da scrittore, morbida ma implacabile.

“Senti, spiritello, non mi interessa niente dei tuoi scopi o delle tue battaglie o di altre cazzate. Fai del male ad Hawke, mettilo in pericolo e ti giuro che ribalterò l'Oblio come un calzino per trovarti e spaccarti il culo. Siamo intesi?”

Giustizia era affiorato alla superficie e Anders non aveva neanche provato a contrastarlo. Ne aveva percepito la tensione, il brivido che anticipava la reazione alla minaccia. Il viso squadrato di Varric si era tinto di azzurro oltre i suoi – i loro – occhi.

“ _Pensi che lo permetterei?_ ”

“Penso un sacco di cose molto brutte, sai? E Blondie, qui, era – _è_ – mio amico. Non spetta a me prenderlo a pugni per quello che ha fatto ma... ah, lascia stare. Io ora tornerò a Kirkwall e mentirò con convinzione incrollabile a tutto il mondo per tenervi al sicuro, ma tu devi giurarmi che non farai casino”.

Giustizia aveva esitato. Era una minaccia? Un pericolo? Anders si era aggrappato alle spire azzurre di spirito e Oblio che gli avvolgevano l'anima per comunicare con lui, lo aveva scosso per trasmettergli con tutta la sua forza che no, non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Era solo Varric, era loro amico ed era spaventato.

Solo allora Giustizia aveva annuito.

“ _Sono i miei umani. Ucciderò chiunque osi sfiorarli, e nessuno lo farà fino a che sono con loro_ ”.

Varric lo aveva lasciato andare con un sospiro.

“Temo sia questo a preoccuparmi”, sussurrò.

Anders era tornato in possesso della propria mente, pur con l'incessante, remoto mormorio dello spirito sempre presente in fondo alla coscienza.

“E va bene, sono costretto a crederti e... aspetta, Blondie, sei di nuovo tu?”

“Te l'ho detto, non è che ci alterniamo e quando c'è uno l'altro è... oh, lascia stare, Varric. Per quel che può valere, e temo sia molto poco, hai anche la mia promessa. Sarò morto prima di permettere che ad Hawke succeda qualcosa di male. La sua vita vale molto più della mia”.

“... e anche questo mi preoccupa: lui potrebbe dire lo stesso. Siete una strana coppia voi due... non so quando potrò perdonarti, ma tutto sommato sono felice che tu sia ancora vivo, Anders”.

Era strano sentire Varric chiamarlo per nome. Una stretta di mano, parole ingoiate e occhi sfuggenti a nascondere rabbia e rimpianti. L'eco ferita di una vera amicizia che indugiava tra di loro.

E così erano rimasti soli. Hawke e Anders, eretici in fuga in una terra che bruciava per un conflitto inevitabile che avevano contribuito a far deflagrare.

Tra di loro un amore sfregiato e pulsante, una ferita aperta... e l'ombra di parole non dette.

Non ancora.

La catena di silenzi che li imprigionava tintinnava a ogni passo, sempre più pesante.

Alla fine si spezzò, com'era destino.

La caverna era così umida da affievolire il piccolo fuoco ostinato che ardeva a terra, tra i loro scarni bagagli. Ogni pochi minuti Hawke doveva riattizzarlo, un gesto stanco della mano e la magia che ridava forza alle fiamme.

Anders sedeva in silenzio dall'altra parte del fuoco e non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Aveva conosciuto Hawke che era solo un ragazzo, un rifugiato con il dolore nascosto in fondo agli occhi e le maniche rimboccate per dare a quel che restava della sua famiglia un posto nel mondo. Erano passati quasi dieci anni e di quella famiglia rimaneva solo Carver, arrabbiato, cocciuto e lontano. Perduto, forse. Ora c'erano rughe sottili agli angoli degli occhi di Hawke e tra le sue sopracciglia, rideva di meno e pensava di più.

Eppure eccolo lì, in fuga con lui.

Non se lo meritava.

Dalle labbra gli sfuggì un sospiro.

“Lo stai facendo di nuovo”. La voce bassa riecheggiò per la caverna e Anders trasalì quando Hawke alzò la testa e lo inchiodò con gli occhi dorati.

“Stai pensando che non ne valga la pena. Che avrei dovuto ucciderti o abbandonarti”.

Anders rise senza allegria.

“Come sempre sai leggermi nel pensiero. Tu sei...”

“ _Vaffanculo_ , Anders!” Un tuono che rimbombò tra le pareti di roccia umida, così improvviso da far sussultare Giustizia e portarlo in superficie per un istante. Hawke strinse i denti all'improvviso bagliore azzurro che crepitò attorno ai polsi e sugli zigomi di Anders e gli puntò contro un dito.

“No, questa è una faccenda tra noi due. Stanne fuori, hai capito? Per... per quanto ti sia possibile. Per favore”.

Anders deglutì a secco e chiuse gli occhi.

_Cosa sta succedendo?_

_C'è una questione in sospeso tra me e Hawke e se non l'affrontiamo potrebbe... potrebbe... n-non voglio pensarci._

_Hai bisogno di me._

_Non ora. Hawke ha ragione, è con me che deve parlare. Probabilmente urlerà e se dovesse prendermi a schiaffi andrà bene. Non... non..._

_Vuoi che non intervenga._

_Esatto. So che è difficile ma ho bisogno che tu ci dia tempo._

_Non capisco._

_Lo so, Giustizia. Non ti chiedo di capire ma di accettare. Fallo per me._

Un istante di silenzio e Giustizia annuì. Quando Anders riaprì gli occhi Hawke lo stava ancora fissando; avrebbe tanto voluto scorgere odio e rancore sul suo viso.

Sarebbe stato più facile.

Sospirò e si alzò, spazzolando fango e foglie morte dalla tunica sporca per il viaggio.

“Avanti, butta fuori tutto. Me lo merito, e comunque – ne abbiamo già parlato – non c'è niente che non abbia già...”

“Detto a te stesso? Oh ma non è così, Anders! Troppo facile massacrarti a solo per convincerti che il peggio sia passato, per credere di aver fatto penitenza”.

Mosse un rigido passo avanti, scavalcò il fuoco sollevando una nuvola di scintille e gli si parò davanti.

“Adesso tutto questo devi sentirlo dalla mia voce. Ho bisogno che tu capisca quanto male mi hai fatto”.

Anders strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti.

“Pensi che non lo sappia?” Un sussurro piatto, rauco.

“Hai tradito la mia fiducia! Mi hai mentito, hai... hai sputato sul mio amore!” Hawke urlava ma nella voce vibrava un dolore insopportabile, lo stesso che gli faceva scintillare gli occhi, che gli faceva stringere una mano al petto quasi volesse strapparsi il cuore perché non facesse più così male.

Aveva ragione. Aveva fatto tutte quelle cose e sentirsele gridare in faccia da un Hawke che poteva finalmente abbandonare la facciata dell'eroe – un uomo stanco e triste – era peggio della tortura.

Anders abbassò lo sguardo.

“Quando dico che avresti dovuto uccidermi è solo la verità. Io...”

Una mano avvolta nel cuoio e nel metallo lo afferrò per il bavero del pastrano e lo scrollò così forte da fargli battere i denti.

“Di nuovo la soluzione più rapida per te! E io non ho mai accettato le scorciatoie”. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli sputò in faccia tutto il suo disprezzo. “Tu vivrai, Anders. Vivrai e imparerai a rimettere insieme i pezzi. _È un ordine_ ”.

Anche così, anche con la disperazione che gli si deponeva addosso in pieghe pesanti, soffocanti, il basso ringhio di pura autorità bastava a fargli diventare deboli le ginocchia.

Un altro scrollone; Hawke lo attirò ancora più vicino.

“Basta menzogne. Basta omissioni. Giuramelo!”

“Avrebbe qualche valore la mia promessa?”

“Non ti permetto di prendermi per il culo! Hai una fiducia da ricostruire: vale così poco? _Valgo_ così poco?”

Fu un crudele schiaffo a tradimento.

“Come... come puoi...Hawke, cazzo, lo sai quanto ti amo!”

“E allora come hai potuto farmi _questo_?”

L'ultima parola fu un urlo, un concentrato di sofferenza intollerabile. Hawke sbatté Anders contro alla parete della grotta e lo sollevò di peso.

“Era anche la _mia_ battaglia... hai dimenticato chi sono? Un eretico figlio di un eretico. Sono nato in fuga e mio padre è morto perché...”

“Sei nato libero, Hawke! Non hai mai conosciuto le catene del Circolo, non hai mai dovuto...”

Lo lasciò andare così di colpo che Anders barcollò e si accasciò contro il muro. Fece in tempo a chinarsi in avanti prima che il pugno lo prendesse in piena faccia e lo facesse ruotare di lato, spedendolo di nuovo a sbattere contro la roccia.

Per un attimo, nell'esplosione di dolore puramente fisico e di sangue che gli schizzò dalle labbra che si spaccarono contro ai denti, brillò un'inquietante scintilla azzurra.

_No no no ti prego lascia... lasciaci..._

_Stai soffrendo._

_Va bene così._

“Ho visto mia sorella morire perché dovevamo scappare – dannazione, è tutta la vita che scappo e tu osi sminuire la mia sofferenza? Tu-tu sei...”

Un altro pugno. Anders, sputata una boccata di sangue e saliva, lo vide caricarsi e puntare verso di lui.

Una parte remota di lui sperò che arrivasse, attese con disperata anticipazione l'urto delle ossa sulle ossa, la pelle che si spaccava e il sangue che sgorgava.

Non arrivò. La mano di Hawke si schiantò contro la roccia e la sbriciolò.

Hawke era furioso. Non lo aveva mai visto così, incendiato da anni di dolore innescati dal suo tradimento ed esplosi negli occhi lucidi e cerchiati di rosso, nei denti stretti in mezzo alla barba arruffata.

“Era anche la mia battaglia”, ripeté più piano scuotendo la testa. Era a un soffio da Anders e tremava quando lasciò ricadere il braccio. “La nostra battaglia”.

Anders si massaggiò la mandibola – cazzo, faceva male – e trovò solo un filo di voce.

“Sai perché l'ho fatto. Temevo avresti provato a fermarmi... o peggio, che mi avresti aiutato. Volevo che rimanessi innocente, Hawke”.

Negli occhi oscurati dalla rabbia – e dall'amore, e faceva molto più male del livido che Anders sentiva sbocciargli sulla pelle – splendevano le lacrime che non aveva mai osato versare.

“Sei solo uno sciocco se credi che non morirei per te, Anders”.

“ _No_!” Un grido, le mani che salivano a spintonarlo via – e quanto era forte la tentazione di aggrapparsi al suo petto e seppellirvi il viso invece che spingerlo lontano. Anders si trovò ad ansimare, brevi respiri spezzati che sapevano di sangue.

“Ma non capisci? Non ne vale la pena – _io_ non ne valgo la pena! N-Non ho mai voluto che nessuno morisse per me...”

Le dita di Hawke tornarono su di lui, i pugni che stringevano la stoffa della tunica e la tiravano verso l'alto.

“Ho sacrificato tutto per te. Non ci ho pensato due volte e lo rifarei altre mille perché ti amo, Anders”, e la voce era il ringhio di un animale ferito e furente, le labbra ritratte sui denti, il viso pallido. “Non posso pensare che per te significhi così poco...”

Ogni traccia di rigore e dignità evaporò da Anders. Giustizia obiettò sommessamente quando cadde in ginocchio – pietre che gli scavavano nella carne, pelle che si graffiava – ai piedi di Hawke. Con le mani abbandonate in grembo e la bocca che sapeva di sangue – un sapore dolce, ferro mischiato al sale delle lacrime che non si era accorto di aver lasciato cadere – alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

Hawke era imponente anche così, con le spalle incurvate dalla stanchezza e il viso tirato.

“Hawke, tu significhi tutto per me, ora più che mai. Adesso che ho fatto la mia mossa, che devo assistere alle conseguenze della mia crociata... ho solo te. Puoi biasimarmi se penso di essere indegno dell'uomo più coraggioso e forte e incredibile che...”

La stretta sui polsi fu così improvvisa e potente da strozzargli le parole in gola. Hawke lo trascinò in piedi come se non avesse alcun peso e in un istante Anders si trovò nel posto più sicuro e familiare al mondo: tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava.

Solo che questa volta era diverso. Intrecciato all'amore c'era il possesso, c'erano rabbia e dolore e speranza, un groviglio inestricabile quanto Anders lo era da Giustizia.

Hawke premette le labbra sulle sue, gonfie e spaccate, e la ferita riprese a sanguinare, una traccia rossa e densa tra le loro lingue.

Anders si aggrappò al petto di Hawke, il metallo della corazza che gli ammaccava le mani, la pelliccia soffice contro la pelle, e si lasciò strappare quel che rimaneva di voce e ribellione.

Il sangue prese a pulsare con più forza in ogni suo arto, un rullare profondo che partiva dal cuore e si trasformava in un sordo mugolio in gola. Hawke premeva contro di lui, un bacio che bruciava e faceva male – ed era giusto così. Gli si strusciò contro e gli allargò le gambe con un profondo movimento del bacino e Anders sentì qualcosa ruggirgli dentro.

_Lo voglio. Lo vogliamo, me lo stai gridando da quando ti ha toccato._

_Sì. Sì, hai ragione. Vieni anche tu._

_Hai detto che era una cosa tra voi due._

_Giustizia, io..._

_Ci sarò. Ci sono sempre, lo sai, ma anche lui vuole solo te, ora._

Un lampo azzurro gli si accese in fondo all'anima e si affievolì sotto l'ondata rossa e ardente della passione.

Hawke era duro contro di lui, mani furiose e disperate che scavavano nei suoi fianchi, che lo tenevano stretto. Anders si scostò di poco ma non riuscì a parlare: Hawke catturò di nuovo la sua bocca con un bacio che era quasi un morso. Altro sangue dal labbro spaccato, e Anders sentì un rivolo caldo colargli lungo il mento e giù, fino al collo.

Anche Hawke lo notò. Lo lasciò all'improvviso e gli afferrò la nuca, piegandogli il collo all'indietro. Per un attimo Anders annaspò, con lo sguardo che si perdeva nelle tenebre del soffitto, ma quando la lingua di Hawke gli percorse la gola, quando le sue labbra tracciarono il cammino della goccia di sangue e la bevvero, perse del tutto la capacità di pensare.

Hawke lo leccò con lentezza esasperante, una mano ad artigliargli i capelli, l'altra che scavava sotto la tunica, che cercava e trovava un accesso alla sua pelle.

Lungo la pulsazione della vena sul collo e fino al mento, la bocca che si serrava sulle sue labbra dolenti per il pugno e per i baci, che succhiavano la ferita.

All'improvviso la presa tra i suoi capelli si trasformò in uno strattone che lo tirò in avanti. Alle sue spalle, per un istante, non vi fu più la superficie ruvida della roccia, solo le braccia di Hawke che lo stringevano così forte da fargli scricchiolare le vertebre.

“Mai più”, gli sibilò contro la bocca prima di chiudergliela di nuovo con violenza. Anders provò a divincolarsi ma cedette alla lingua che sfiorava la sua, assurdamente delicata in contrasto con quel bacio rabbioso, con le mani che gli afferravano i calzoni e li tiravano verso il basso. Hawke si staccò brusco da lui e digrignò i denti.

“Mai più, Anders. Mai più bugie. Mai... mai più...”

“Mai più”, annaspò Anders. Senza fiato, cieco per l'angoscia e il desiderio, afferrò il polso di Hawke e si staccò di dosso la sua mano. Il cuoio era ruvido sulla pelle mentre lo faceva scivolare lungo il fianco fino ad afferrare l'erezione che cercava di sfuggire alle pieghe della stoffa.

Hawke lo strinse attraverso i calzoni, cuoio e metallo e la consapevolezza che il desiderio che li univa, in quel momento, si nutriva anche di dolore – ed espiazione, rimpianto e colpa in un ciclo infinito.

Anders trattenne un basso mugolio quando Hawke, il polso ancora stretto nel suo pugno, mosse la mano su e giù, la pressione scabra, urgente. Nelle ombre danzanti gettate dal fuoco gli occhi erano due scintille d'oro, così vicini ai suoi che le loro ciglia si intrecciavano.

Una nuova perla di sangue sbocciò sul labbro ferito e di nuovo Hawke la leccò via, e Anders fu certo di intravedere la chiazza rossa e lucida sulla punta della sua lingua. Si scostarono un attimo, le fronti che si toccavano.

Hawke si morse il labbro e scosse la testa

“Per lo spirito del Creatore, Anders, come puoi aver dubitato?”

Scostò la mano che ancora gli stringeva il fianco e prese tra i denti il guanto all'altezza del dito medio, lo sfilò e lo sputò via, e quella stessa mano scese ad abbassargli i calzoni fino a metà coscia.

“Dubitare di me. Del mio amore, del mio appoggio...”

Anders cercò – davvero cercò – una risposta, ma quando la mano calda di Hawke gli afferrò il cazzo eretto riuscì solo a ingoiare un rantolo.

“Mai più, ti scongiuro. Ti prego, Anders, promettimelo...”

Lo baciò di nuovo, il tono implorante che strideva con l'urto delle labbra, con la barba che lo graffiava. Il pugno si mosse verso l'alto fino alla punta scivolosa e Anders si scostò per liberare un gemito.

“Te lo giuro”, riuscì ad ansimare.

Temeva, nei recessi della coscienza soffocata dal bisogno che cresceva, di avergli detto solo ciò che voleva sentirsi dire, ma un bagliore azzurro cancellò quella paura.

Giustizia non prendeva alla leggera i giuramenti.

“Sì, te lo giuro”, e questa volta ogni particella del suo essere lo gridò – sincerità assoluta in quel sussurro urgente.

Hawke ringhiò qualcosa, il suo nome, forse, e lo fece voltare bruscamente. Sotto i suoi palmi la pietra era scivolosa e fredda, ma Anders era rapito da ciò che percepiva accadere dietro di sé.

Udì quando Hawke si sputò nel palmo e le ginocchia cedettero quando la carezza bagnata gli scese lungo il culo, dita scivolose che lo aprivano.

Anders spalancò la bocca in un grido senza suono quando Hawke mosse la mano e lo allargò – troppo, troppo in fretta, ma il suo corpo rispondeva disperato laddove la mente cercava ancora scuse e chiedeva più tempo. Appoggiato contro la parete inalò l'odore di umido misto a sangue e sudore, l'odore di Hawke – solo Hawke, qualcosa di selvatico e dolce, familiare come il pane eppure in quel momento pericoloso come la traccia di un predatore.

La punta smussata premette contro di lui, piano, lenta, una pressione che cresceva a ogni respiro, a ogni ringhio di Hawke al suo orecchio, e Anders sentì il controllo scivolargli di dosso.

Dilatato, affamato, scattò indietro e gridò forte quando, sorpreso quanto lui, Hawke penetrò fino in fondo.

“Cazzo... ti ho fatto male?”

Anche in quel momento la tenerezza nel tono gli fece salire di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi.

“S-Sì...”

“Vuoi che smetta?”

“No – non fermarti Hawke, io... non fermarti, ti prego”.

Un'esitazione e il bruciore improvviso che cresceva al lungo movimento con cui Hawke uscì da lui e subito affondò di nuovo. L'impatto, quasi uno schiaffo, gli riverberò lungo la schiena e il suono riempì la caverna insieme al ringhio di Anders.

Troppo e troppo in fretta? Oh, sì. E faceva male, ma era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. A ogni colpo dei fianchi di Hawke la sofferenza si faceva più acuta e profonda, così profonda, a un tratto, da cambiare sapore.

Anders non seppe dire quando si trasformò in piacere, quando l'anello di fuoco attorno al cazzo di Hawke inghiottì ogni altra sensazione.

Iniziò a muoversi con lui, a strusciare il culo contro il bacino che scattava in avanti in stoccate secche, spietate.

A stento consapevole di tutto ciò che non erano le mani di Hawke strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, il suo respiro sulla nuca e il cazzo che gli affondava dentro Anders mosse la mano.

Gli ansiti si fusero in un gemito più forte, quasi un singulto quanto strinse lentamente il pugno attorno all'erezione che pulsava, e il petto sembrò prendergli fuoco.

Seguiva il ritmo di Hawke, il palmo viscido dei suoi stessi fluidi e il bisogno che si accumulava a ogni respiro trattenuto, che gli si gonfiava dentro mentre Hawke penetrava in lui.

“Te lo meriti”, gli ringhiò all'orecchio.

“C-Cosa?”

“Ti meriti di vivere con la tua colpa. Di fare ammenda ogni giorno”, e si arrotolò la matassa sporca di capelli biondi attorno al pugno, tirandogli indietro la testa ed esponendo la gola nuda.

“Ti meriti”, i denti si chiusero sulla sua pelle, forte, una pulsazione dolorosa che si sommava a quella sempre più urgente che gli saliva dal basso ventre. “Ti meriti...”

La voce di Hawke si spezzò in un singhiozzo asciutto.

“Di avere speranza. Di essere felice”.

Anders si morse forte il labbro e lo fece sanguinare di nuovo ma non si fermò. Nemmeno Hawke lo fece.

“Ti meriti il perdono”.

Per Anders fu troppo. Le lacrime gli traboccarono oltre le ciglia mentre Hawke scivolava dentro di lui, lo riempiva fino in fondo.

La voce di Hawke era così dolce ma la mano che gli tratteneva i capelli era crudele, i colpi contro il culo più frenetici.

“Hai capito?” Spinse così forte da fargli male di nuovo, da mandarlo a impattare contro la roccia, e Anders mugolò per il piacere che si sfumava di sofferenza, un tormento meraviglioso che gli faceva vibrare ogni nervo.

“S-Sì”, la mano sussultò attorno al suo cazzo sempre più caldo, scosse di eccitazione che si caricavano sotto alle dita, sotto alla pelle.

Hawke lo tirò contro di sé e Anders trasalì quando gli spigoli dell'armatura gli scavarono nella carne.

Altri lividi – e lui ne voleva ancora.

“Non ti ho sentito”. Anche la voce di Hawke iniziava a cedere, il ritmo che si faceva erratico, affannato.

Anders strinse più forte le dita e sfregò senza osare respirare, desiderio ed espiazione che invadevano ogni spiraglio del suo essere.

Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò ingoiare dal gorgo di piacere e ombra che si spalancava davanti a lui, la bocca aperta e la fronte appoggiata contro la parete.

“ _Sì_!”

Gridò – e la parola si trasformò in un urlo senza forma quando la tensione tanto a lungo alimentata si infranse. L'orgasmo arrivò violento, una forza cieca che lo comprimeva e lo vuotava di ogni umanità, lo rendeva una bestia gemente, viva solo in virtù del cazzo di Hawke che sprofondava in lui in poche stoccate feroci.

Mentre l'ultimo schizzo caldo e denso scivolava tra le sue dita quelle di Hawke ebbero uno spasmo sulla sua carne e lo strinsero più forte. Venne gridando il suo nome e Anders non represse un singulto per tutto l'amore disperato che quel suono conteneva.

Un ultimo colpo e Hawke si accasciò su di lui, le braccia che ricadevano a circondargli la vita e la stretta che si trasformava in un abbraccio.

Anders si abbandonò contro di lui, anche se le gambe gli tremavano, anche se l'armatura era fredda e spigolosa, e gli strinse forte le mani.

Le lacrime gli scorrevano silenziose lungo le guance. Hawke scivolò fuori e lo fece voltare, gli sistemò gli abiti con gesti premurosi. Scosse la testa e, quando alzò lo sguardo, sollevò le mani ad accarezzargli il viso, prendendolo nei palmi come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso e bellissimo.

Quando appoggiò la fronte alla sua Anders si accorse che anche lui stava piangendo. Niente di eclatante, solo una singola lacrima che gli si staccò dalle lunghe ciglia nere e andò a perdersi nella barba.

“Ti meriti il perdono, Anders, e ti meriti di essere amato. Mi concedi di farlo? Anche... anche se ti ho tirato un pugno?”

Il labbro ferito non sanguinava quasi più. Faceva male, e Anders sapeva che l'alone di sofferenza sorda sullo zigomo e all'angolo della mandibola si sarebbe colorato di viola e di blu in un ematoma.

Non aveva più importanza.

Si era meritato anche quello. Eppure, nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto, ecco che quell'uomo meraviglioso, tutto cuore e sogghigni sprezzanti in faccia alla sorte, lo voleva con sé. Hawke gli sorrise – lo vide appena ora che il fuoco si era praticamente spento, ma lo sentì vibrargli nel profondo.

“Non ti capirò mai, Hawke, te l'ho detto tante volte”. Gli sfiorò il profilo affilato dello zigomo e, tirando su con il naso, restituì il sorriso. “Ma te lo permetto – no, anzi, ti imploro di farlo perché ne ho bisogno come l'aria. E ogni giorno mi guadagnerò il tuo perdono e la tua fiducia”.

“Non ti posso promettere che sarà una strada breve, Anders”.

“Lo so. E sarà in salita, piena di buche e con un paio di agguati per movimentare le giornate. Ma saremo assieme, e tanto mi basta”.

Hawke lo tenne stretto e lo baciò. Un bacio dolce, lento, e sotto il tocco delle sue labbra Anders fu di nuovo se stesso. L'ultima cosa che vide prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi a quella pace inattesa fu, nelle fauci di tenebra che all'ingresso della grotta si aprivano sulla notte, una scintilla di luce.

Non Giustizia, relegato lontano, silenzioso.

Lucciole. Nient'altro che lucciole, stelle vive che sciamavano nella foresta attorno a loro.

_Mai più._

Avrebbe fatto male ogni giorno. Gli avrebbe masticato il cuore e spezzato la mente.

Ma aveva Hawke, e quel futuro che forse si sarebbe potuto guadagnare sarebbero andati a prenderselo assieme.

 


End file.
